In Those Eyes
by Magical Shovel
Summary: In those eyes, Edward had felt so warm and secure... What if the cure had failed? What if there was no cure? It all comes down to a matter of humanity. It's a bit reminiscent of an AU in that aspect.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters from _Daybreakers_. They belong to the Spierig brothers.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to write!This fic is dedicated to Jaden Dalton. Had she not given me the idea, this fan fiction wouldn't even exist. The plot bunnies are-a working. So, this is an alternate universe in a manner of speaking. Basically, the cure failed. Sure, Bromley's a jerk, but I love him anyway. That's all I'll reveal. Read on for more. :3

* * *

Footsteps thudded on the ground. Guns rattled, yet the bullets did not go off at that particular moment. The undead soldiers steadily evaluated their surroundings as they meticulously searched the old winery. There was an eerie type of silence that could send shivers down one's spine. Meanwhile, three bodies were hidden within the scene as they huddled together. They rested inside a large vat that continued a liquid whose color was a luscious shade of red. The quiet was too much to endure. It only reminded and chastised them of their bitter failure.

Both Audrey Bennett and Lionel "Elvis" Cormac had witnessed Edward change from monstrosity to humanity. The eerie, golden glow had faded to its vivid blue. The fangs had diminished. Edward Dalton was _human_ for the first time in years. It was a miracle that quickly fell apart before their eyes. It didn't last long. The cure was not permanent. Perhaps it was never meant to be such. On the contrary, it lasted for a matter of mere minutes. There was a scream of pain followed by a surprised gasp. Science had the uncanny ability to baffle the human mind from time to time. This had been one of those cases.

Edward was once again a vampire. Their experiment failed. Elvis had offered to let the hematologist bite him to see if the cure was within the blood. That had been a foolish assumption. Audrey watched with masked horror as Elvis, too, returned amongst the ranks of the undead. The scent of anguish, fear, and guilt filled the musky air. They huddled together, separated by humanity, armed with crossbows as they awaited their miserable fate.

The wheel clicked and turned, roaring to life. Air slipped out as the lid was vigorously removed. The trio was greeted by over a dozen, starving vampires. One of which spoke in a husky tenor followed by a condescending smirk, "Found you."

Of course, they fought valiantly. Audrey, Elvis, and Edward fired their crossbows. When the ammo had been depleted, they fought with tooth and nail. Little did they know that they were protecting the remnants of their humanity. Various bits and pieces of soldiers were littered upon the floor. It was all to no avail, however. After their diligent fight, everything faded to pitch black. Memories and thoughts blurred together, forming incoherent words. Minutes, hours, and days passed from that moment on. Edward couldn't be certain.

Everything was fuzzy within his mind. He ruffled the back of his head. A series of blinding, white lights had awaken him from his slumber. He let out a gasp, desperately searching the cell. Audrey and Elvis weren't with him. He ran pale fingers through his brown locks in a state of panic. _Oh no. Oh no… Oh no no no! _Those two words were repetitive within his mind. Where were they? What was he to do? The hematologist had to save them from a horrifying fate. He bolted off of the metal bench, throwing his body against the door in newly found fury. He screamed, shouted, and kicked at the door.

"Bastards," he growled.

A familiar face greeted him, leaving Edward in a mild stupor. His lithe frame shook as he took a step back in anguish. The other male slid past him with a boyish grin cast upon his face. Edward covered his eyes for a brief moment, followed by the regret that swelled within his heart. Could he look at him? Talk to him? This… _thing_? This _shell_ that was once his loving brother?

"Frankie," he murmured. His tone was seemingly emotionless.

"Bro," he enthusiastically greeted Edward. The hematologist angrily pushed Frankie away. Naturally, the younger sibling was crestfallen as he took a step back, holding his hands in the air as if to admit surrender or defeat. Frankie nodded in false understanding, "Alright. I see how it is." He rested a hand on his hip with his weapon snug in the holster. The ties between the two had become so severed that it was astounding. It was all over vampirism, of course. A segregated silence arose from the two.

"Mr. Bromley, your _boss_, wants to see you, Ed. You should go if you wanna get out of this shit alive, Bro. You know I care about you."

"I _know_ you do," Edward rubbed his temples tiredly. A sigh fell from his lips. A hand covered his line of vision, "I know you do, Frankie. It's just that… Things are _different_. They're harder. They're worse. You know that. People have changed. Do you really think this is evolution?" Frankie merely watched Edward, listening for once. The eldest continued, "And now I have to deal with _him_. He has them. I know he does. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if he hurts them. I'm at a loss. If only I could swap places with God. That will never be attainable-"

"Yo, Ed."

"If only-"

"Bro! You're ranting. **See him. **Believe it or not, it'll make things a hell of a lot better than they are right now. I mean, look at you. You're already starving. Things'll work out."

"Right," Edward muttered dryly as Frankie guided him out of the miniature prison. Everything at Bromley Marks was so… Clean? No. More like immaculate. _Too_ immaculate. Then again, just like a hospital, everything had to be kempt. It was done in order to ensure the quality and the freshness of the packets of hemoglobin as well as the human blood bags. Edward Dalton briefly closed his eyes, holding his hands in front of his body. The doors to Charles Bromley's office slid open.

"Sir?" Frankie spoke.

"You can go now."

The young soldier bowed his head in acknowledgement and of gratitude before making his departure. He glanced at Edward one last time. Something oddly distant appeared in those orbs. Frankie mouthed words, leaving the hematologist to wish that he could interpret them. Edward lowered his gaze, trying to fixate on the white floor. He cocked a brow as he saw a crimson substance slide across the ground. Pupils dilated. Edward inhaled the aroma, suppressing the hunger that came with the sight. _Whose blood? _It was all about control.

The CEO of Bromley Marks Company rested upon his throne in all his glory. There was a wine glass in his right hand. It wasn't wine. Edward knew that much as he took in the sight of the deep, red liquid. A cigar rested in an ash tray. The smoke poured out of the lit end, swirling around Charles. His expression was both calm and smug, reminding Edward all the more of his own defeat. Those golden orbs bore into his very soul. _What soul? _He bitterly thought. Slowly, ever so slowly, the eldest raised his head to meet Charles' eyes.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Charles chastised him. He lowered his glass. Bromley lifted his arms, marking a loose gesture as if to say, 'What to do?' He clucked his tongue in admonishment, merely shaking his head. The disappointment was there. Edward sensed it. He rubbed his own arm, sorely. The younger man kept silent, knowing that it was best to do so. Charles continued to speak, "How disappointing. You were the brightest staff member I had here. Then, you let me down. How could you do that? You were _this_ close to discovering a substitute. Look where it got you. _No where_. Absolutely nowhere."

"I know, Sir. The equations were off. They could have been fixed."

"Yes, I'm sure they could have been mended had you still been with us, but I'll forgive you." There's always a catch when it comes to Bromley. He was a conniving man. Edward knew this. He arched a brow, continuing to listen, "You haven't had blood in such a _long _time. You must be starving. Go ahead and take a bite." Charles gestured towards the frame of a lean woman, hunched forward in a chair. Her wrists had been tied as he identified the source of the blood.

"Don't do this, Ed. You don't have to," Audrey lightly warned him. Her brown eyes were full of hope. She exuberated strength in her time of despair.

Charles rose from his seat with a smirk, "I've always loved the taste of fear, Edward. It's so… Unique, yes?"

The CEO sauntered towards Edward, arms folded behind his back. He had the appearance of a true gentleman, decked out in a black suit. Once more, the bright hematologist fell into a state of panic. It always came down to the final decision that would inevitably change lives. _But why does it have to be me? _He thought miserably with a grimace. Bromley patted the younger man on the shoulders, leaning forward. It reminded him of his parents whispering sweet nothings to keep nightmares at bay.

Each whisper and each word was a brutal stab to his pride, "Your cure was a failure. Our blood substitute will be released for the public tomorrow, Edward. No more starvation. No more subsiders. Everything will be repaired as Bromley Marks Co. will continue to rise and reign supreme." He let out a husky laugh, "Who knows? Maybe we'll be able to create humans with Invitro Fertilization and the likes."

"You may not have let the public down, but what about your daughter?" Venom and bile altered his tone of voice.

Charles frowned as something savage brewed in his already animalistic eyes. He drew back, curling his lip in particular disdain. Bromley scowled, looking between the two disgusting displays of beings, both vampire and human. He spoke one last time, "Make your decision, Edward. I haven't all night." Charles strode back towards his black seat as a 'high and mighty' appearance radiated off of him. The young man inhaled a deep breath of oxygen that he didn't need, studying Audrey's form. He shook his head, knowing it was immoral. Wrong. Not just. His body _craved_ it. Instinct could not be suppressed.

"Oh, Ed," her voice was feather soft.

"I'm sorry…I- I love you," he whispered. Just like his parents, Edward told Audrey bittersweet lies, sweet nothings in her ear. He pursed his lips, "I love you for showing me humanity, but I was wrong. I long for it. I crave it. Yet, it's not for me."

He leaned forward, cupping his hand on the back of her neck. The tears rolled down her cheeks, though she kept her face construed of stone. Her body didn't move a muscle. However, her lips faltered, ready to curve into a tight frown. Audrey held still, shaking her head for a brief moment. She spoke her last words, "You already have your humanity."

Edward sunk his fangs deep into the flesh of her neck. The warm blood gushed into his mouth, closing his eyes in wonderful ecstasy. Charles calmly watched, neatly folding his hands. The smirk was inevitable. As the hematologist closed his golden orbs, he could now remember the scene before his brother left this very office. His own eyes pleaded, speaking their own story as if to say, 'Help me.' Frankie had simply mouthed the words, 'No can do.' He hung his head low, letting out a series of gut-wrenching sobs as he let go of the cold corpse. Bromley's booming laughter mocked him.

"What have I done?" Edward sunk to the ground, holding his head in his hands. The whereabouts of Elvis remained unknown to him. It was all too much. The regret swelled within his heart as the blood trickled from his own eyes. He remembered Audrey's eyes and the sweet, brown shade they were. In those eyes, he had felt so warm, secure, and _human_. Whoever had said that the eyes were the window to the soul was correct. Edward knew, in all finality, that he gave away one of the last remnants of his soul as monstrosity embraced him.

"Welcome back to society, Edward," Charles patted him on the shoulder as his golden eyes showed him those bittersweet lies once again.


End file.
